


У каждого свой Эребор

by afcleric



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric/pseuds/afcleric
Summary: Иногда признаться бывает очень сложно обеим сторонам
Relationships: Dwalin/Frerin (Tolkien)
Kudos: 4





	У каждого свой Эребор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angmarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/gifts).



> Таймлайн - до нападения Смога. Фрерин чуть младше Торина и Двалина. На момент похода к Эребору Фрерин жив.

Конкурс на самый неудобный вопрос старший из племянников Торина сегодня выиграл бы с легкостью. Спрашивать у кузнеца что-то под руку - редкая глупость, но Фили умудряется найти один-единственный вопрос, способный вывести из равновесия даже Двалина.  
Он долго мнется у Двалина за спиной, сопит, вздыхает, роняет что-то, пока тот не оборачивается, приподнимая бровь.  
\- Двалин, а у тебя когда-нибудь было очень неудачное свидание? - спрашивает Фили наконец, глядя хмуро, исподлобья, словно ждет в ответ насмешки. И тут же отворачивается, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая развешенные по стенам доспехи, ждущие починки.  
Это оказывается действительно неожиданный вопрос.  
Двалин молчит так долго, что Фили почти пугается, поднимая наконец взгляд. Двалин, оказывается, смотрит сквозь него. Долго-долго смотрит. Потом кивает, хлопает Фили по плечу и уходит. А Фили остается стоять с ощущением, что улыбка, которую он только что видел, предназначена совсем не ему.

***

Никто другой не осмелился бы задать Двалину этот вопрос. Но и ответа для Фили у Двалина нет. Не отвечать же ему в самом деле - "Да, было, и это свидание с твоим дядей! Нет, не с тем дядей!"  
Двалин прислоняется спиной к прохладному камню и позволяет себе выдохнуть, чувствуя ту самую дурацкую смущенную улыбку на собственных губах, которая до сих пор кажется чужой. Раздери их горный дух, он и робость несовместимы. Двалин не смущается, Двалин не сомневается, Двалин всегда идет напролом.  
Но есть единственное воспоминание, способное заставить его ощутить, как от неловкости и волнения скручивает все внутри, под прочной каменной шкурой. И время отматывается назад год за годом, стирая отметины с кожи и оружия.  
У каждого из них свой Эребор. Свой Аркенстон есть у каждого гнома.  
У Двалина он такой. До смешного похожий на того, кто задал ему этот вопрос. Особенно в воспоминаниях.

***

И нет ничего, кроме сумасшедше колотящегося сердца.  
\- Это. Просто. Глупо, - проговаривает Двалин, глядя в зеркало в их с Балином комнате. Не убеждает.  
Из зеркала смотрит тот же молодой гном с ирокезом, весь в татуировках, из-за спины виднеются два боевых топора.  
\- Ты впервые заметил этот предмет интерьера. Что-то случилось? - спрашивает Балин, поднимая голову от книги.  
\- Нет, - возможно, даже слишком резко отвечает брату Двалин, подхватывая со стола подарок и выходя вон. С трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Повода-то нет. Не может взрослый гном в своем уме считать поводом для ссоры предстоящее свидание. Наверное, свидание. Черт побери, чем еще можно считать озвученное лично предложение зайти вечером и распить привозного эля?  
Следуя по коридорам Эребора, Двалин ловит себя на том, что высматривает в каждом встречном повод для хорошей драки. Не потому, что не хочет идти туда, куда идет. Потому что хочет слишком сильно.  
Будь рядом Торин, все было бы гораздо проще. Будь рядом Торин, это была бы просто веселая попойка.

Вот только на этот раз Торина не звали, да и попойки с другом и его младшим братом в последнее время совсем не так веселы, потому что даже эль становится поперек горла под ярким синим взглядом того, из-за кого Двалин впервые в жизни чувствует себя влюбленным мальчишкой.  
Фрерин.  
Он всегда был рядом, но хоть пытай каленым железом, Двалин не вспомнит, когда, где был этот момент, в который невозможно стало ровно дышать, глядя на золотые косы, с которыми ни одному слитку не сравниться, на сжимающие рукоять меча или перо пальцы, на гордый профиль, лишь чуточку более мягкий, чем у старшего принца.

Может быть, в один из тех вечеров у костра, когда уже не Торин с Двалином наперебой рассказывали Фрерину страшилки и жутковатые легенды, у этого же костра услышанные от старших, а он им - вычитанные в тяжелых фолиантах истории, тягучие повествования о тех, кто давно уже ушли в чертоги Махала, но были достойными гномами: воинами, кузнецами, ювелирами, королями. В какой момент Двалин перестал дышать, забыл обо всем, кроме голоса; кроме пляски теней на юном лице, кроме слегка прикушенной в задумчивости губы, кроме скользящей по ткани плаща ладони?  
Он не помнит.  
Может быть, это было в начале лета, когда, наплескавшись в ручье, они со смехом повалились в высокую траву, и Фрерин опустил голову ему на плечо? Он часто так делал; и прислонялся спиной к груди брата или Двалина, да и спали в походах, коротких вылазках они вповалку, и никого это не смущало. Вот только тогда зашлось сердце и в лицо бросился жар, а отодвинуться не было никакой возможности - куда уйдешь из-под прохладной тяжести влажных волос, привычно обнимающей руки, от колючей щеки, прижимающейся к коже? Куда уйдешь, когда хочешь не уходить?  
Двалин не знает.

Перед поворотом к галерее, в которой - знакомой до малейшего узора, до камешка, до царапины на дереве - находятся покои обоих принцев, Двалин останавливается и набивает трубку. Медленно, сосредоточенно, не просыпав ни крошки табака. Набивает, раскуривает, опирается на перила и смотрит вниз, в глубь горы, пытаясь хотя бы перед самим собой сделать вид, что сердце не колотится в висках, не совершает переворот за переворотом в грудной клетке, отсчитывая минуты до встречи. Махал, до встречи с тем, с кем и так видится почти каждый день!

Почти каждый - потому что хоть и тренируются они все вместе, но более мечей и топоров, кинжалов и ножей, более безумия боя, в котором не отстает Фрерин от них с Торином, не менее яростен он - но более всего любит он тяжелые книжные тома, свитки и руны, любит древние легенды, загадки и сказания, все то, что скрыто за кожаными переплетами и хитрыми замками.  
Может быть, Двалин сошел с ума суровой зимой, когда пылал повсюду огонь, согревая Эребор изнутри, и Торин пропадал то в кузне, то у отца? Долгими были дни и еще дольше тянулись вечера - пока не собирались все в одной комнате, то у Балина с Двалином, то у Торина с Фрерином, пока не рассаживались - кто в кресла, а кто и просто на пол, протянув руки к камину, к приятному жару. И снова плясали отблески света, снова путались в хитром плетении золотых кос. Двалин не вспомнил бы ни одного слова - но тепло колена под плечом, ладонь с едва заметными пятнами чернил, на свою руку опущенную будто невзначай - а может, и впрямь случайно, - никогда бы не забыл. И если все слушали, как пел Торин, то он - смотрел, пока можно было, и впервые что-то не давало дышать от восхищения во взгляде Фрерина - не к нему обращенного.  
Двалин не помнит. Но однажды впервые понимает с обезоруживающей, ранящей, вскрывающей ребра изнутри ясностью, что такое Аркенстон.

Двалин раздраженно бьет кулаком по камню перил. Руки без кастетов кажутся непривычно голыми и это раздражает тоже - ну как понял неправильно, и сейчас окажется, что Фрерин вычитал в очередной книге, что там-то и там-то ход заброшенный есть, а потом спросит удивленно, не случилось ли чего, раз друг дорогой вышел из дому лишь с топорами да кинжалами.  
Окажется или нет, а табак в трубке прогорел уже и тянуть просто глупо. Двалин выбивает ее просто вниз, сует в карман и направляется к двери. Стучит. Громко. Слишком громко, кажется.  
\- Да чтоб под тобой камень разошелся... - Двалин стискивает в кармане мехового жилета коробку с подарком, лишь в последний момент спохватываясь, что шкатулка-то не железная, может и треснуть. Колотящийся пульс отсчитывает секунду за секундой и они сливаются в маленькую мучительную вечность, прежде чем дверь распахивается.  
\- Двалин!  
\- Фрерин.  
Слишком много, зашкаливающе много радости в синих глазах, слишком яркая эта улыбка, чтобы не задохнуться. И почему никто никогда не говорил ему, что не в бою под ногами пол тоже из-под ног уходит? Почему ни в одной книге, ни в одной песне, дикий варг их забери, прямо не расскажут о том, какими тяжелыми становятся привыкшие держать топоры руки, когда не знают, можно ли обнять.  
Фрерин смотрит тревожно, становясь на миг похожим на своего брата как близнец, не мастью - так взглядом их Дуриновским, королевски-увесистым. Двалин втягивает в себя воздух и переступает порог.  
\- Ты звал и я пришел, - Махал, кажется, не это говорят при встрече. На свидании. Он не присягу приносить пришел, в конце концов, его топоры и его жизнь - давно принадлежат старшему брату того, кто застыл перед ним, сложив руки на груди, вцепившись в собственные локти так - до белых костяшек - словно сам себя не знает, куда деть. Топоры и жизнь. Вот только сердце хочется оставить здесь, вырвать его, колотящееся, чтобы не мешало, не лишало покоя - пусть уже угомонится.  
Фрерин кивает, приоткрывает губы, сглатывает и растерянно кивает наконец. И если бы не звон чего-то, вдребезги разбивающегося о каменный пол за спиной Двалина, он бы впечатал этого невозможного, свои взглядом не дающего жить, как нормальный гном, в стену, и разобрался бы уже наконец!  
Звон отрезвляет. Да какого же пьяного орка нужно было повесить стеклянную птицу, глупую эльфийскую игрушку так, что не сбить ее в тесном коридоре разворачиваясь, невозможно совершенно?  
\- Извини, - выдавливает с трудом Двалин, чувствуя себя чудовищно неловким, как те боевые твари, мумаки, что ли? Определенно, кто-то проклял его в этот день.  
\- Ладно тебе, - как-то неуверенно отмахивается Фрерин, отмирая наконец. Но смотрит по-прежнему странно: то ли не рад - но сам же позвал, никто за язык не тянул! То ли встревожен чем. Может и разговор не о том вовсе пойдет, а Двалин напридумывал себе невесть чего.  
\- Ты проходи, а я сейчас... - Фрерин показывает в сторону горсти осколков. - И правда, по-дурацки она висела.  
О, Махал, он еще и вслух это сказал. Хуже не придумаешь.  
То, что может быть и хуже, Двалин понимает почти сразу, когда Фрерин поворачивается к нему спиной и незаплетенное золото рассыпается по его плечам, тяжелой волной спадает до пояса. Не заплел косы - потому что ждал? Или потому, что... почему? Сдвинуться можно от желания прикоснуться, собрать ладонью, в жгут скрутить и притянуть к себе, ближе, чтобы уже точно слов не было нужно - в словах Двалин не силен, теперь он в этом уверен.  
\- Эль? - спрашивает Фрерин, закончив с уборкой. Волосы, чтобы не мешались, убирает одним движением, закидывает за спину перекатившиеся вперед пряди; смотрит на Двалина словно бы вопросительно, но не о том вопрос в глазах, о чем они говорят вслух.  
\- Да, - Двалин кивает, опускаясь на лавку. И смотрит, смотрит: жадно, не отводя взгляда, под которым, кажется, теперь уже хозяин этих покоев теряется, как в детстве: грызет нижнюю губу, как перед экзаменами у старших, как когда обижен на кого-то, когда мысли изнутри выжигают все. Двалин много знает о них с Торином, таких похожих, таких разных. Двалин не знает главного.

В комнате повисает молчание, нарушаемое только звуком льющегося в кружки эля. Никогда еще Двалин не чувствовал себя так неуютно в этих покоях. Словно чужие они, словно впервые встретились, словно идешь вниз по обсыпающемуся склону и того и гляди - один шаг и улетишь в терновник внизу, обдерешься весь, и печь потом будет еще долго, будет саднить каждая царапина, напоминая о глупой ошибке.  
Двалину хочется верить, что такой ошибкой не окажется каждая из его мыслей о сидящем напротив, не вонзится ему же самому в горло, в сердце, не вынет душу острыми иглами. Хочется верить - и не верится с каждой прошедшей в молчании секундой.  
\- Двалин, - Фрерин протягивает руку, накрывает татуировки на ладони своей рукой, легко, одним касанием ведет по узорам кончиками пальцев, будто не выучил еще наизусть. - Ты без кастетов...  
Двалин вспыхивает. Фрерин говорит еще что-то, но он уже не слышит, не хочет слушать - удушливая волна гнева поднимается изнутри, подогретая до предела волнением всех предыдущих часов, застилает глаза.  
\- Может мне еще в полном доспехе было явиться, мой принц? - ядовито цедит он. - Неужели вы нашли последнего недобитого варга в этих горах, провались они к пьяным троллям в пасть?  
Он говорит что-то еще, что-то из того, что позволяет себе иногда Торин, но никогда - Фрерин, даже в самый сложный момент и в самой пьяной беседе. Говорит и понимает, что ладони поверх его руки больше нет.  
Фрерин так расстроенно, ошарашенно смотрит, что можно вставать и уходить прямо сейчас. Пелена злости спадает еще быстрее, чем всколыхнулась, тает льдинкой в кипятке, Двалину становится дурно, как никогда в жизни. Если что-то хорошее и могло случиться сегодня, он разрушил это бесповоротно сам, своими руками. Даже без кастетов, а еще топоров и кинжалов. Махал, лучше бы ему молчать! Лучше бы ему замолчать навсегда. Фрерин выдыхает и пододвигает к нему кружку.  
\- Эль, - напоминает он, снова безотчетно начиная грызть губу. Сколько Торин с ним ругался - не подобает это принцу, нельзя показывать свои эмоции, пусть даже так, особенно - так! Но видно, Двалин его задел сильнее, чем может себе представить.  
\- Я ненадолго, - говорит Двалин, вцепляясь в кружку так, что ручка, кажется, вот-вот отломится. Недоуменно понимает, что Фрерин мрачнеет еще больше, хотя теперь и видеть его хотеть не должен, не то, что разговоры наедине разговаривать. И тут промах. - Торин...  
\- Занят до вечера и вряд ли появится даже к ночи, - неожиданно улыбается Фрерин. - Я знаю. А Балин застрял с приезжими и пока не расспросит их обо всем, не отпустит живыми. Дис матушка увела с собой, еще вчера обещала.  
"Мы одни", - добавляет синий взгляд. - "Тебе некуда спешить, Двалин, не прикидывайся".  
И от этого невысказанного жжет внутри, снова опаляет растерянностью заставляя сердце колотиться где-то у горла. Двалин поводит плечами, расстегивает хитрые карабины, заставляя топоры опуститься на пол с громким стуком, отзывающимся в тишине комнаты ударом по нервам - обоим, судя по едва заметному движению Фрерина. Впервые за бесконечные минуты, проведенные здесь сегодня, Двалин позволяет себе рассмотреть его вблизи. Без плаща. Без камзола. В одной только тонкой рубашке да жилете, перехваченном кожаным широким поясом, тисненым - о, Двалин знает этот пояс очень хорошо, сам же и делал в подарок прошлой осенью, к солнцевороту, в который его проклятие угораздило явиться на этот свет брату и родителям на радость, Двалину на горе. Специально или случайно? Может, гость явился раньше, поторопился? Фрерин бы не постеснялся попросить подождать, а то и косы заплести помочь, как раньше, когда еще Двалина не палило огнем, не било, словно сухое дерево молнией в грозу, от одного прикосновения к текучему, непокорному, тяжелым полотном из-под пальцев выскальзывающему золоту.

\- Двалин. Ты на меня зол? - на выдохе спрашивает Фрерин. Он будто с трудом себя удерживает, продолжая сидеть по ту сторону стола, вместо того, чтобы как обычно - опуститься рядом, прислониться, заглянуть в глаза. Как всегда делал, когда Торин с Двалином с ног сбивались, обшаривая Эребор в поисках вдруг на что-то разобидевшегося младшего принца.  
Его всегда находил Двалин. Словно чуял, куда идти нужно в этот раз - в библиотеку ли эреборскую, где непривычному потеряться легче легкого, а знающий спрячется так, что ищи не ищи, а только время потеряешь; в бесконечные ли коридоры и залы оружейной, а то и просто наружу, в ближний лес. Всегда чуял - а теперь вот нет, не знает, не может угадать, что скрыто за упрямым дуриновским изгибом губ, за взглядом исподлобья. Нить оборвалась, запуталась - или Двалин сам себя запутал?  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Двалин и делает глоток эля - во рту пересохло, точно по летнему, раскаленному солнцем песку тренировочной площадки полдня бегал. Вкуса Двалин не ощущает, хотя эль должен быть хорош.  
Фрерин кивает и тоже пригубляет эль. И прежде чем молчание снова успевает сковать обоих, опускает на стол свиток.  
\- Смотри. Сделаем такие для Торина? - спасительный призрак старшего принца разбивает неловкость, Двалин переводит взгляд на чертеж, нанесенный опытной рукой. Ну точно, опять - Фрерин придумать-то придумал, а как до дела дошло - тут и встал. Так часто у них бывало: хороший кузнец не всегда выдумщик, а тому, кому чертежи эти новые чуть ли не снятся, если верить его же рассказам, не всегда достанет опыта воплотить придумку самому.  
"Так вот зачем позвал тайно", - думает Двалин, рассматривая чертеж. Внутри оседает горькая холодная пена. А Фрерин уже стоит рядом, склоняется над столом из-за плеча Двалина, и дышит почти бесшумно, но так часто, рвано, словно никогда и не учили дыхание держать; медлит несколько мгновений, а потом протягивает руку и ведет пальцами по воротнику на жилете Двалина, по перекрестьям кожаных полос на плечах.  
Двалин рассматривает рунную вязь на будущем хитром мече снова и снова, хотя уже наизусть выучил; Двалину хочется самому быть из камня вытесанным или выкованным в эреборской кузне: ничто не требовало от него столько выдержки, сколько касания эти - вроде и дружеские, вроде и легкие, а от каждого тянет грязно ругаться - раз уж невозможно ответить хотя бы теми же. А ведь нельзя. Потому что Двалину не хватит, Двалину будет мало. Ему нужно все.  
\- Фрерин, - Двалин надеется, что голос его звучит хотя бы строго. - Когда ты научишься уже сам? До седой бороды ко мне бегать будешь?  
За спиной Двалина долго молчат, а потом Фрерин отстраняется, вызывая у Двалина бесшумный вздох - снова разочарование с облегчением пополам, еще горше, как жилы тянут медленно.  
\- Некоторые вещи можешь сделать только ты, - отвечает Фрерин. Теперь он стоит за спиной - и Двалин не оборачивается, не желает видеть выражение глаз. - Для меня нет лучшего... кузнеца в любых горах. Надо будет, и до седой бороды бегать буду.  
\- Сделаем, - Двалин отодвигает свиток. Подарок теперь жжет ему карман, кажется таким нелепым, дурацким - да с чего Двалин вообще решил, что Фрерину понравится? Зачем столько заготовок перепортил, пока добился того, чего хотел? И как вручить теперь? Выбросить бы вовсе, но нет хуже, чем своими руками сломать сделанное для кого-то, нет приметы чернее, чем не вручить дар. Если сделал, если ожил металл под рукой, то хоть в могилу положи, а отдай тому, кому делал.  
\- Я тут кое-что новенькое попробовать решил. Посмотришь потом, как время будет, - как можно пренебрежительнее говорит Двалин, не глядя откладывая коробочку в сторону, на ближайшую к столу полку. Сложенные горкой свитки сыплются оттуда и Двалин стискивает зубы, услышав этот звук. Поднимается резко, сгребает упавшее в одну кучу и выкладывает на край стола. Злость закипает снова, скручивает внутренности холодным узлом, смешивает все в один сплошной черный - неловкие разговоры, натянутое молчание, дурацкий подарок и сам этот день, худший из всех за прожитые годы.  
\- Я пошел, - быстро добавляет Двалин, проглатывая рвущиеся с губ проклятия. Вот толькостранно, что Фрерин вовсе не смотрит на свитки, над которыми так трясется обычно. Нет, он тянется к чертовой точеной коробке, открывает и время снова растягивается для Двалина, как в бою, когда каждое движение - отдельно и только стучащий в ушах пульс отбивает ритм.  
На ладони Фрерина лежит, чуть поблескивая в неярком освещении, тяжелая серебряная заколка: два скрещенных черненых топора. Крепкий широкий зажим, мельчайшая рунная вязь - не один час кропотливой работы, кому как не Фрерину знать? Он переводит взгляд на топоры Двалина, лежащие за скамьей, и тот вздрагивает внутри - слишком узнаваемо. Слишком откровенно. Слишком грубо.  
\- Так, эксперимент, - пожимает плечами Двалин. - Ничего особенного.  
Фрерин сглатывает и молча сжимает пальцы, обхватывая заколку. Огибает угол стола, подходя вплотную, словно сейчас двинет Двалину этим же зажатым в кулаке подарком. Останавливается прямо перед Двалином, близко - дыхание касается кожи. И смотрит, смотрит - будто прощается. Будто ищет что-то в глазах Двалина и не может найти. Или не может понять.  
"Да отпусти ты меня уже!" - Двалину хочется закрыть глаза. Почему никто не говорил ему, что не все решит топор потяжелей и доспех покрепче? Сердце доспехом не скроешь, надежду топором не отрубишь, и не заткнешь кастетом глотку чему-то злому, холодному внутри, что подсказывает исподтишка - знаешь уже, зачем тебя позвали? И на что надеялся? О чем ты думал?  
\- Эксперимент? - переспрашивает Фрерин без улыбки. - Двалин?  
\- Если тебе по душе, так и бери себе, - Двалин подхватывает топоры, закрепляя их за спиной; отодвигается, отгораживается - защелкивающимися карабинами, застегнутыми ремнями. Складывает руки на груди.  
\- Так и возьму, - согласно отвечает Фрерин, снова делая шаг вперед. Поднимает руки и, не отводя взгляда от Двалина, будто тот куда-то вмиг денется, если не следить, одним движением собирает волосы - полудетской прической, так ходят те, кто косы еще не плетет; скручивает манящее золото в жгут - и под охрану двух серебряных топоров.  
Будто огнем лицо опаляет: не об этом ли мечтал? Не представлял ли себе в горячечных мечтах: как сам соберешь под зажим, поведешь по шее ладонью; не видел ли во снах и профиль этот, и подрагивающие веки, и лопнувшую ранку на губе - в привычном месте, вечно Фрерин ее терзает. Представлял. Видел. Хотел. Вот, получи.  
Но не так, как мечтал.

\- Скажи мне, - Фрерин протягивает руку, прихватывает скрещенные ремни на груди Двалина. - Для кого ты делал эту заколку?  
\- Да какая разница? - вспыхивает Двалин, шарахаясь назад. Никогда не отступал, но тут - больше нет сил. Вырывается, отворачивается, направляясь к двери. - Нравится - носи и не задавай таких вопросов, словно тебе двадцать и в твоей башке толка не больше, чем в гнилом орехе! Кому я еще ее мог сделать, если ты мне покоя ни днем, ни ночью не даешь? Правду говорят, все вы, потомки Дурина, не только камня тверже, но и зорче дневной совы!  
Хочется что-то сломать - так громко, чтобы щепки во все стороны; ввязаться в драку - так, чтобы до беспамятства, чтобы потом болело и ныло только снаружи, не внутри, чтобы ни о чем не думать больше. И когда под руку попадается глиняный кувшин, который от очередного движения покачивается на лавке у входа - Двалин с размаху бьет его об голову: как раньше для потехи, так сейчас - чтобы горькое, горячее, все то, чему внутри так тесно, заткнулось хоть на миг, а лучше - навсегда. Летят осколки, парочка, кажется, чиркает по коже - болезненно, но недостаточно, только смотреть теперь что-то мешает, заливает лоб и глаза, но ничего, Двалин и так дверь найдет.  
\- Двалин, - а хватка-то у Фрерина бешеная. Дергает за руку, разворачивая на себя, толкает к стене - ладонями в плечи, драку не начинают так, хотя Двалин на его месте небось тоже морду бы себе набил. Прижимает - собой, впечатывается, впивается пальцами в ремни, не позволяет оттолкнуть. Ну что еще? Что такого Фрерин скажет, чтобы больше - не вспоминать, вырвать, выжечь и вычеркнуть до конца? Пусть уже говорит.  
\- Ты тоже Дуринов потомок, - ладонь проходит по лбу, стирает кровь, пытается повернуть лицо. Двалин, проморгавшись, смотрит в сторону.  
\- И что с того? - Двалин поднимает взгляд, готовый увидеть в ответном злость и пренебрежение, готовый к драке - и к тому, чтобы уйти, не оборачиваясь, и из Эребора уйти, Торин поймет. Но в синих глазах ничего такого нет. Ничего, кроме глупой непонятной радости, такой, словно Фрерину только что Аркенстон новый из глубин горы достали и в ладони положили - на, держи, это только твой.  
\- Да то, что я тебя тоже, - и прежде чем слова успевают дойти до разума, воткнуться в сердце, как пущенная умелым лучником стрела, прежде чем Двалин успевает спросить, возразить и не поверить, Фрерин подается вперед. А губы у него - сухие и горячие, и когда Двалин наконец обнимает - Фрерин вздрагивает, вцепляется крепче в ответ, кулаком въезжает по ребрам и тут же хватается снова - за жилет, за перевязь. Ждать, терпеть и разговаривать больше нет сил. И не нужно.  
Каждый из них знает, как объяснить без слов.

***

\- Ты сегодня особенно задумчив, - в темноте небольшой комнаты, заваленной книгами и рукописями, оружием и инструментами, так жарко даже в холодные сырые ночи Синих Гор, и хрипит слегка от этого жара голос, когда золотой затылок так привычно опускается на плечо Двалину.  
Два и еще два топора лежат на полу, в прямоугольнике лунного света - прошедшие драконье пламя, войны и изгнание, мирные годы и годы неспокойные, но все еще хранящие золотые косы - и их прототипы.  
И снова поверх ладони ложится ладонь, снова пальцы скользят по знакам на коже. Никакая темнота не помешает тому, кто помнит их наизусть.  
\- Фили напомнил мне кое о чем, - Двалин хмыкает, наблюдая за тем, как Фрерин обводит его татуировки - одну за другой. А потом толкает на спину и склоняется сам, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. - О том дне, когда я тебе признался.  
\- Когда я признался тебе? - со смешком отвечает Фрерин, тут же сбиваясь на вздох. - Двалин!  
\- Когда мы вернем Эребор, выясним это на старом месте, - Двалин не хочет спорить. Это последняя ночь, которую они могут провести под крышей, и было бы глупо потратить ее на разговоры.  
\- Торину - Аркенстон, нашему народу - Эребор... а мне, пожалуй, свидание. Двалин? - Фрерин смеется, стонет и смеется снова. - Да?  
\- Да, - выдыхает Двалин строго, прежде чем заставить Фрерина замолчать.  
Каждый из потомков Дурина идет за чем-то своим. И только Двалин - чтобы они вернулись.


End file.
